Kabuto's Role As A Dad
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: OMG, how the hell did Kabuto become Naruto’s new dad? Ahem, what happened to the age limit here? And what’s this, Orochimaru has another evil plan, but this isn’t about Sasuke anymore, he’s a thing of the past. On to Naruto! R&R!
1. He Went To Far

All right, here is a very, very weird fic done by yours truly and I would just love reviews thank you. Also, if you read this fic please note that it takes place with Naruto and Sasuke fighting at the waterfall in the Valley Of The End. Also, I changed it slightly so that Orochimaru didn't transfer to a new body before Sasuke got to him, instead he grinned and bared the pain in his arms so he could watch the fight between Naruto and Sasuke. . Hope you enjoy this really odd fic!

I don't own Kabuto. I don't own Orochimaru or Kyuubi. I don't own Sasuke or Sakura and, oh look; I don't own Naruto either.

Kabuto's Role As A Dad

Chapter 1

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Their shouts could be heard from miles away, yet from where Orochimaru sat shadowed in the trees, it felt like they had said it in a quiet whisper that bounded off the watery rock walls in the Valley Of The End. The purple beam of light surrounded Naruto and Sasuke in front of the loud waterfall. Who had won? Of course his Sasuke kun had to win, right? Both he and Kabuto watched as the two figures hurtled out of the purple orb and into the lake below the cannon. He watched as Naruto rose to his feet. Did Sasuke really lose? How? Maybe Sasuke wasn't as strong as he thought in the first place.

Naruto slowly stumbled over to Sasuke, who was lying face down in the cold water, his curse mark had deactivated itself, leaving Sasuke with tattered clothes and a bruised, unmoving body. Naruto crouched down beside him and pushed his face out of the water, his forehead protector bobbing up and down beside him. _"Have I killed him?" _He asked himself worriedly, moving Sasuke's hair to the side. His forehead was covered in blood that dripped down the side of his head. Naruto had gone to far, he was dead.

"So, you've killed my Sasuke kun have you?" a voice hissed from behind him. Naruto shot up and twirled around quick enough to see Orochimaru and Kabuto landing softly on the top of the lake. Orochimaru's hands were dropped to his sides, they were a sickening red and brown with a tint of purple even from what Naruto could see under the bandages that covered them.

"Orochimaru. What do _you_ want?!" Naruto growled and flicked out a kunai from his pocket.

Orochimaru cackled. "Do you plan to fight me with those wounds? Even without my arms I can beat you. And it just so happens you killed my future container, you'll _regret_ that." He said darkly and walked closer to the young shinobi, Kabuto at his side.

Naruto started to back away but found that he was already as far as he could go, the valley wall stood behind him, preventing him from stepping backwards any further. His eyes dashed to Sasuke and then back up to Orochimaru and Kabuto, which were both closing in on him fast. _"He's right, I can't win against them in my current condition. I'm going to have to run." _He looked around desperately, there was nowhere to escape, and he had promised Sakura Chan that he would bring Sasuke back, dead or alive. He wasn't going to break a promise, not on any condition.

"Now Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed to the medic ninja beside him. Kabuto nodded and charged at Naruto with a kunai.

Naruto dodged it to the side but Kabuto got the better of him and slashed him hard across the top of his head. Naruto's already blood stained clothes became more sopping wet with his blood. He held the gash on his head, wincing in pain as another slash developed around his chest, and then another, and another, and so on, until Naruto was a cut up mess. He slunk to his knees, trying to catch his breath as another cut opened up on his face. Kabuto was just to fast for him, he couldn't see anything but a blur zipping around him in every direction. He could however, make out Orochimaru's dark figure standing a couple of feet away from him, enjoying the show as Naruto slowly died._ "Damn bastard, this is all his fault."_ He thought angrily and tried to dodge a bloody kunai coming for his neck, only failing and getting cut on the side of his cheek instead.

"_The damn little Kyuubi gaki, how dare he kill my Sasuke kun! What am I to do now that I have no container to transfer to?" _Orochimaru cursed as he watched Naruto get the crap beaten out of him by Kabuto. _"Unless…" _he pondered and looked down at his purplish, blood red and brown hands that lay at his side. _"Unless Sasuke kun really was weaker then Naruto. Could it be that I've chosen the wrong container? Maybe it's the Kyuubi brat I want."_

Naruto's vision was becoming very blurry, red was covering over his eyes. The pain felt distant now but it was still there. He was huddled in a ball, trying to avoid getting hit in any vital organ or pulse. Suddenly Kabuto's attacks stopped and Naruto opened his eyes, looking into the blood red water below him. He saw Orochimaru's feet walk up next to him and Kabuto on his other side. What was going on now, please nothing painful.

"Are you sure about this, Orochimaru sama?" He heard Kabuto say as they stood over him.

"Yes I've made up my mind. If Naruto was able to defeat my Sasuke kun, then he's the obvious choice." Orochimaru said quietly, and Naruto hinted a touch of cold happiness in his voice.

As Naruto was ready to rise to his feet and throw a punch at his enemies, tight wires started to coil around his body, holding him in place. "What the?" he muttered in alarm and tried to wriggle his way through the wire, but it had no affect. He cringed as the wire cut farther into his already torn up skin. He then watched as Kabuto's hand came into view from above him and started writing some jutsu seals with blood in the water all around Naruto.

As Kabuto bent down typing out the odd symbols he met Naruto's eyes. He leaned in closer to him, a look of pity on his face. "To tell you the truth Naruto kun, I didn't want to hurt you, even from the moment we met." He whispered and then stood up next to Orochimaru, starting some quick hand signs.

Naruto blinked a couple of times from what Kabuto had just said, but right now wasn't the time to be thinking much about it. He started struggling in the wire some more, but it wasn't any use. He spat out some blood and looked back to the blood red water below him. Was Orochimaru really going to do what he thought he was going to do? Surely not! Why doesn't he just kill him and get it

over with? Naruto watched as small drops of his blood from his cuts and gashes dripped continuously into the water below. He wasn't really scared at the moment, instead he was in shock and denial. Was he really going to die so soon!? How could this happen to him? Naruto struggled desperately some more and heard Orochimaru cackle above him. He glanced up at his opponents who were towering over him, he glared at them with all he could muster. Suddenly Kabuto finished his jutsu and sadly laid a hand on Naruto's spine. All at once there was a burst of chakura shooting out of the seals around Naruto in the water. The chakura was so visible that it's current could be seen flying upwards into the gray cloudy sky. Naruto's heart pounded in his throat. _Now_ he was scared.

----------------------------

The entire place shook. The brown and green sewer water fiercely splashed against Kyuubi's red and gold fur. He opened one lazy crimson red eye. **_"What now?"_** was his first thought until he felt the unknown chakura sweeping through his damp and dimly lit prison. **"What the hell?!" **Kyuubi growled to himself and sprang up from his sleeping position. The unknown chakura appeared to be a dark purple color that had rapped itself around the cage bars and was swimming through the sewer water, covering most the ground. Kyuubi backed off into the far corner of the cage. The chakura was now creeping into his little abode and Kyuubi was quite sure that it would rap around him just like it had done with the bars of his cell. **_"What has that damn gaki gotten himself into now?!" _**He thought angrily and lifted up a paw to keep from touching the dark purple chakura that had now invaded most of his tiny living space. **_"This feeling though, it feels like a body transfer. But that jutsu was supposed to have been destroyed centuries ago! I should know, I was there when it all happened!" _**He looked up at the snaking chakura that was crawling over the ceiling above him and raked his brain for an answer. The only conclusion he came to however was that some village must have kept a copy of the dangerous scroll of transfer jutsus in secret for some reason. He automatically accused Konoha for that treachery. One, because he hated the entire village. And two, they were all too innocent, like they're hiding something. The chakura that was now covering the entire room except where Kyuubi sat was searching for the human soul that currently occupied the body he was in, Naruto's soul. When it found his soul it would then push it out of his body and into the open air, where it would most likely be reincarnated to a new body. Then whoever wanted to take over the body would only need to touch the he empty shell and they're soul would shoot into its new container.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of the cage. The chakura starting to grab onto him. "KYUUBI! HELP ME DAMN IT!" He screamed as the chakura started to rap around his ankles and up his legs.

"**Tell me what the hell is going on and I might!" **Kyuubi barked angrily as he watched Naruto struggle to get his legs free.

"OROCHIMARU'S GOING TO TAKE OVER MY BODY! HELP ME!!!" he screamed again and started tugging at the chakura that was now coiled around his left arm.

Kyuubi practically tiptoed around the slithering chakura and grabbed onto Naruto with his own form of red chakura, stalling the purple color that was nearly around Naruto's neck. He opened Naruto's eyes and took control.

-------------------------------------

Orochimaru stepped into the flowing river of chakura that surrounded Naruto and he. Kabuto crouched on the ground behind him, panting for air. The jutsu had taken a lot of chakura from him, wearing him out completely. Orochimaru smirked at the small heap of his soon to be new body. He would have the Kyuubi to top it off, Naruto of course, couldn't have been able to kill Sasuke kun with out the great nine-tailed demon within him. Slowly, he reached out one of his dying bloody arms and placed his hand on Naruto's back. The effect that happened next was almost instant.

Chapter End

Is it good? Please tell me if you've read this, I mean it! I really want reviews, and I won't continue the next chapter until I get at least three or four reviews. I love to eat them for supper, reviews rock!

What happens next?: Somebody is betrayed and is out for revenge. What does Kyuubi plan to do to keep Orochimaru from taking over his idiot vessel's body? Give me three or four reviews to find out.


	2. Chakura This, Chakura That

YAY! That's the fastest I've ever received reviews, EVER! It usually takes a couple of days before somebody decides to give a measly review, even when I start begging on my knees O.O…. CHA, ALL RIGHT! Now, let's continue…

Kabuto's Roll As A Dad

Chapter 2

The chakura in Kyuubi's damp sewer was engulfed in bright purple and black light. Even with Kyuubi's chakura-surrounding Naruto, the purple chakura got through. Naruto screamed in agony as the light touched him. He started wriggling as much he could to stop the pain but it was no use. On the outside, Orochimaru felt a different pain, the pain of his soul being transferred to his new body. The light flowing up wards to the sky suddenly came to a halt, making it look like time had stopped, but just as quickly as it stopped, it started up again, this time shooting downwards and into Orochimaru and Naruto's body.

As Kabuto stood there, watching the two being blasted with bright chakura before his eyes, heavy droplets of rain started to drip down onto the lake from the gray sky. He didn't want Orochimaru to take Naruto's body. If only he had just killed Naruto when he had the chance, that way Naruto wouldn't had, had to go through all that Orochimaru was putting him through. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Orochimaru's body crumpled into the lake's surface then started drifting to the side. The chakura current had died down now but it could still be seen slightly. Naruto got up slowly and Kabuto saw a smirk appear on his master's face, Orochimaru had done it, yet the jutsu wasn't all complete, he had taken the body. What had happened to Naruto's soul though? Kabuto hadn't seen anything leave the body. And he should have.

Orochimaru walked slowly towards him, checking out his unharmed hands. The wounds Kabuto had put on Naruto were all healed up. Kyuubi must have come out at some time! Kabuto had to look down since Orochimaru was in a twelve year old body. Orochimaru smiled as he stopped in front of Kabuto. "Thank you for helping me get this far Kabuto, but you see, now that I have all this demonic power in my hands I don't need you anymore." He said in a almost hiss. Suddenly he swung one of his hands, which had very sharp dagger-like finger nails at the tips and bashed Kabuto hard against the side of the head sending him flying into a nearby tree and collapsing to the ground, blood rushing down his face.

"O-Orochimaru sama, what are y-you doing?" he asked weakly and his eyes widened as Orochimaru cackled and disappeared. He then reappeared in front of Kabuto and slashed him hard across the other side of his head.

"Getting rid of a unnecessary tool." He grabbed Kabuto by the arm and threw him into the lake. "And testing out my new power." He added and smirked as Kyuubi's chakura glowed around him, the other chakura's light just starting to fade into the raining sky above.

----------------------------------

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying face down in the dirty sewer water. Naruto had the sense that he was being watched, watched with murder intent. He shot up and found himself facing Kyuubi, but something was missing. No cage bars separated him from the evil demon fox and Naruto was quite certain there were supposed to be something between them. He scrambled backwards and hit something hard in the back. He spun around and discovered that thick iron bars caged him inside this small living space with the nine-tails. _"I'm in trouble."_

"**Hehe, unfortunately for you Gaki, that blasted Orochimaru is my new vessel, so if anything happens to _you_ it won't matter." **Kyuubi cackled evilly from behind him.

Naruto slowly turned around, his face looking to the ground. "Hey um, oh powerful Kyuubi sama… I take back anything I've ever said to offend you, Heh." Naruto said weakly and looked up.

Kyuubi laughed and snapped his jaws towards Naruto. Naruto dodged it just in time and splashed to the watery ground below him. **"It's too late for that, gaki!" **Kyuubi hissed and lunged at Naruto again.

Naruto leaped out of the way and ran to the back of the cage, hiding in the shadows as best he could. Why did he like wearing orange? He ripped off his jacket and threw it to the side as a diversion. How was he to get out of the cell with Kyuubi hogging the entrance? How the heck was he going to get out in the first place! He placed his hands behind his back, holding onto the slimy prison walls. He withdrew immediately however and looked around, there was still some dark purple chakura in here! Orochimaru wasn't finished transferring yet! He looked back at Kyuubi who looked back at him, obviously knowing were he was now. Naruto's eyes then drifted towards the cage's seal, it had chakura on it too and just above it there was a wider opening in the cage bars, he might be able to fit through if he climbed high enough. _"I can't jump that high though, how do I get past Kyuubi?" _He looked back at the fox, which was closing in on him slowly, growling happily, like a slight purr. There _was_ a way, but it was really risky. Naruto quickly formed the shadow clone hand signs. Three other Naruto's puffed out of thin air beside him and started charging at Kyuubi. While the clones distracted Kyuubi the real Naruto bounced off the ground and landed softly on top of Kyuubi's furry head.

Kyuubi notice this however and bashed his head against the ground, causing Naruto to lose balance. **"Get off of me, gaki! Or I'll kill you in an even more painful way then I was planning!" **He snarled and flicked one of his nine tails at Naruto.

"I don't plan to be killed anytime soon you old fur-ball!" Naruto shot back then jumped off of Kyuubi's head and grabbed onto to the top of the seal bars, where the seal it's self was plastered to the iron cage. He then headed for the wide gap above it and started to pull himself through.

Kyuubi's eyes widened. **"NO YOU DON'T!" **He roared and lashed at Naruto, his sharp teeth bared. Just as Naruto climbed through the hole Kyuubi bashed against the cage, sending him flying through the air and landing with a thud on the sewer ground.

He shot up and started running towards the exit of the prison room. Kyuubi flung his long claws between the cage bars at Naruto, snarling angrily. He felt the claws nick his entire left side, the pain didn't feel like much at the moment since he was so determined to get the hell out of there. He saw the blood splash into the water around him but kept going until he reached the doorway out of this hell hole. Once he stepped out however he felt like his very heart was being ripped from his chest. "AAAAHHHH!" He screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground clutching the fabric of his shirt above his heart.

-------------------------------------

Kyuubi heard Naruto holler in agony as the effect of Orochimaru's transfer kicked in. He had also noticed the fading chakura that was still rapped around a couple of places in the room. He would gladly take Naruto as his vessel rather then Orochimaru any day. He slammed against the seal doors, vibrating the purple chakura and sending his own flooding through it. When Orochimaru had transferred to Naruto's body Kyuubi had been over powered by the hebi's amount of chakura covering the room at the time, but now he was able to take control of what happened to the rest of the transfer jutsu, since it was still in effect. With his own Chakura he found the cavern where Orochimaru's soul sat, and shoved it away.

------------------------------------

"_How could he betray me? After all I've done for him and this is the thanks I get? I WON'T STAND AND TAKE ORDERS ANYMORE!"_ Kabuto bounced back to his feet after taking countless powerful blows from Orochimaru's demonic punches. He whipped out his kunai and ran strait towards his bastard of a master then started slashing his kunai towards Orochimaru.

He stepped back, dodging every one of Kabuto's desperate swipes and hits. He smirked, Kabuto would be his first victim in his knew and improved body. Then he would go and conquer Konoha after long last. Everything was going smoothly for him until Kyuubi's voice popped up within his mind.

"_**Die hebi."**_

As he slashed at thin air, trying to cut into Orochimaru, Kabuto noticed his yellow snake eyes widen in fear and what seemed to be a look of pain. Suddenly the red chakura that glowed around him grew larger and larger, and the light that was near disappearing in the rainy sky started getting brighter again until it was back into the strait line of chakura around Orochimaru. "Looks like you still needed me Orochimaru sama, but I won't help you any longer!" Kabuto snickered as he watched Orochimaru shudder in agony and scream silently as the light boomed around him. "I never liked your damn ambition anyway!" he added and smirked. With another beam of blinding chakura Orochimaru's soul flew out of Naruto's body and into the air. Kabuto followed it closely with his eyes. It was a dark blue color that had a bright rim around hit as the light bounced off of it. It fluttered quickly through the air, like some invisible force was drawing it away. He looked back at the Naruto figure, he was standing strait up, forming a fighting stance. The red chakura danced around him, in the shape of a fox. As the light finally disappeared into thin air, Naruto stood there, half trembling and half grinning insanely. They made eye contact.

"K-Kabuto I-" but he was cut off as Orochimaru's soul charged back towards his body, unable to move out of the way because of the pain he was in Naruto only stood there.

"_You're going to regret betraying me like that, Orochimaru!" _Kabuto hissed to himself and ran towards Naruto, Orochimaru's target. In a instant, Kabuto had jabbed his kunai into the dark blue soul and it dashed off into the clearing sky, vanishing into thin air. He looked back at Naruto, his grin was wider and his eyes had changed to crimson red.

"**And the fun begins."**

Chapter End

I didn't like this chapter T.T, it's boring and it goes on and on! But I do have good plans for the future so please keep reading :)! I won't continue however if I don't get at least two or three more reviews! So review!

What happens next: Onto Konoha, but whose in control, Naruto or Kyuubi? What does Kyuubi do to Kabuto? And is Orochimaru really gone for good…? To answer those questions please review!


	3. Peacefull Little Konoha

Ok, hopefully this chapter is better then the last!

I don't own anybody or anything on Naruto, lets leave it at that.

Kabuto's Roll As A Dad

Chapter 3

With one swift movement Kyuubi punched Kabuto in the stomach, he coughed up blood and went flying backwards. **"DIE!"** Kyuubi roared and started flinging quick punches at his head.

There was nothing he could do, everything he tried Kyuubi was able to stop him. He had never been very good at close combat. It went on for who knows how long. Kyuubi bashing Kabuto's brains out with hits from every direction until Kyuubi threw Kabuto to the side, landing with a splash in the water.

"_Don't you dare hurt him anymore!" _Naruto threatened inside Kyuubi's head.

"**_Humph, and what do you plan to do about it!? Besides, I thought you hated him. Wasn't he your enemy a second ago?" _**Kyuubi replied as he walked closer to Kabuto, who was lying face up in the lake's surface, bleeding badly.

"_He was, and still could be but, things have changed."_

"**_Like I give a damn." _**He replied and lifted his fist, readying the final blow.

"_I, won't let you!" _Naruto reported and Kyuubi felt his body becoming numb.

He cringed and looked to the side, suddenly he was falling backwards and was back into his prison. **_"Damn-you-gaki…"_**

Kabuto opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto. His blue eyes were back to normal but he still had Kyuubi's chakra around him. "Naruto I'm sorry." He said weakly. Naruto nodded then walked towards Sasuke's wet drifting corpse and heaved it onto his shoulder. He walked back to Kabuto who still lay bleeding in the water. "I'm sorry, I really am." He said again as Naruto bent down beside him.

"I know, its ok." He picked up Kabuto and swung him over his other shoulder. "I'm taking you back to Konoha so Tsunade can deal with you though."

Kabuto's eyes widened surprise and quickly turned to icy fear. "W-What…? Oh god no! SHE'LL BEAT ME TO A FRIGGEN PULP! EVEN MORE THEN KYUUBI DID!" he screamed and tried to get himself off of Naruto, but since he had Kyuubi's power out his strength was just the same, he held tight. "No please Naruto! Don't take me there! NOOOOOOoooooooo!!"

Naruto jumped into the trees, they were off.

-------------------------------------

Tsunade sat peacefully at her desk, enjoying a nice hard cup of brandy when Shizune burst through the doors, panting. "Tsunade Sama, Naruto and the others are back!" she huffed and collapsed in the doorway holding her chest. Tsunade shot up, spilling her brandy over the desk and running out the door, leaving Shizune laying on the ground gasping for air. _"Jeez, thanks for the help, Tsunade Sama!"_

Tsunade ran down to Konoha's main gates and met a very injured but happy crew. Medic ninjas were already at their assistance and were healing their wounds as best they could. She looked around, Chouji was unconscious and looked quite dead from what she could see, Neji wasn't any better either, Shikamaru and Kiba didn't look to bad but they definitely needed touching up, and the sand siblings stood with Lee beside them. That's when she saw Naruto. His clothes were torn up and drenched with blood but by the looks of it he was unharmed, though she noticed a light red chakra fluttering around him. Draped over his shoulders he held an unmoving Sasuke and a struggling, beaten up Kabuto. "Give Kiba and Shikamaru proper attention NOW, and get Neji and Chouji to emergency immediately!" she ordered and ran over to help Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura at her side.

Kakashi whacked Kabuto hard over the head, calming him down a bit, or more like stunning him, then took him from Naruto. Tsunade and Sakura quickly put Sasuke gently on the ground and knew instantly it was too late for him. Naruto looked to Sasuke and then to Sakura, tears had started to flow down her cheeks. Kyuubi's chakura slowly started to die down. "I'm sorry Sakura Chan, there was nothing I could do, if I didn't he would have killed me too." He said and saw her shake her head, trying her best to put on a happy smile towards him.

"No Naruto, its ok, you kept your promise and brought him back to me. I'm glad your ok, and thank you." With that she got up and walked off, wiping tears from her eyes.

Tsunade sat on the ground next to Sasuke, she looked up towards Naruto. "Come on Naruto, lets get you to the hospital." She said and stood up.

Naruto nodded and looked at Kabuto, who was currently tied tightly up with Kakashi's piercing wire. He looked back at Tsunade. "Please don't be harsh on him, he saved my life from Orochimaru. I don't think he's our enemy anymore." He said and started walking slowly to the hospital, leaving Tsunade standing there, a blank looked on her face as she stared at Kabuto who was sulking on the ground before her and Kakashi.

----------O.o----------

Three days went by which quickly turned into a week and then a month. Sakura had started to act happier around people as she moved on from Sasuke's death, Chouji and Neji had recovered fully and had gone back to they're old ways, like eating potato chips with Shikamaru and rambling on about "destiny" and "chosen fates". Kabuto had been beaten into shape by Tsunade, in which she had punished him by reducing his ninja rank to academy student, just to embarrass him. He had quickly moved back to Jonin level however by doing various smaller missions for the village, ANBU supervised him twenty four seven until Tsunade decided he was trust worthy enough to let him settle down in the village.

Naruto stood at the front door of his apartment, fiddling with his keys and cursing as his groceries ripped through the bag and thudded to the floor. "Damn eggs better not be cracked!" he muttered to himself as he unlocked the door and turned on the light. He was about to walk in when he heard somebody call his name. He turned to look who was making such a racket and found Kabuto running down the hall, waving a couple white papers above his head excitedly.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!"

"Yeah, what?" he asked curiously as Kabuto came to a halt beside him, trying to catch his breath.

"I just had another meeting with Tsunade and she finally trusts me now! You won't believe what it says on these papers Naruto!" he said, waving the papers in Naruto's face.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to know! "WHAT?!" he snatched the papers from Kabuto's gripped and looked at them excitedly, just as Kabuto spoke…

Naruto, I'm your new dad!" he said enthusiastically. The piece of paper was a certificate for adoption.

Naruto looked at it blankly, for twelve years he had always wanted a dad and finally he had a dad, no matter how weird Kabuto was, he still had a dad! There was only one problem though. He looked up to Kabuto, his mouth agape. "Aren't you like, two or three years older then me?" he asked and looked back at the papers, not able to believe what he just heard.

"Well, I guess you can just call me an older brother but those papers say that I'm your new daddy! Isn't that great? YIPPEE, I'M REALLY A DAD!"

Naruto didn't know what to say, he only stared with his mouth open at Kabuto, in the doorway. Kabuto started to rub the back of his neck, grinning. With that, Naruto happily tackled his newly acquired parent to the hallway floor.

The rookie nine all had a celebration party for Naruto and Kabuto at Ichiraku's and ate Ramen all night long. The next day, Naruto woke up to a clean house. One of the reasons why Orochimaru had always liked Kabuto was because he was a clean freak and kept his hide out spick and span. So Kabuto couldn't stand mess, which was Naruto's middle name. He yawned and stepped out of bed, his feet instantly slipping into his slippers which were neatly beside his bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, taking it out of a cold organized refrigerator with newly bought fruits and vegetables, which Naruto was really lacking. He went into the bathroom and stepped into a sparkling shower. He was surprised that there wasn't anymore rust stains on his showerhead and found that the room had a nicer aroma inside it. _"I have one awesome dad." _He thought and noticed that the water even looked better coming out of the tap of the white sink he had always thought was dark brown. A knock came from the bathroom door and Naruto opened it revealing Kabuto who smiled and waved. He was dressed in a pink frilly apron, a gray feather duster in his right hand and a spatula in his other.

"I made breakfast, son!" he said giddily and grinned.

Though the food was inedible Naruto enjoyed the thought of having somebody else do the chores around the house, even if Kabuto couldn't cook. Naruto was going on a small mission with Sakura and Lee for the day and was getting ready to leave when Kabuto stopped him on his way out. "Wait Naruto, you forgot your lunch!" he said and handed him a paper bag.

Naruto took at it worriedly. "Its not leftovers from breakfast is it?" he asked as he sniffed the bag.

Kabuto whacked him over the head. "Of course not! Why would I want to kill my own son, baka. Well anyway, have a good day! And don't talk to strangers!" he added.

"I'm not going to answer to that!" Naruto replied sarcastically and ran off to meet Sakura and Lee who were waiting by Konoha's front gates, Kabuto waving him goodbye with a handkerchief.

------------------------------------------

A ninja in dirty black and torn clothes walked in through Konoha's gates, his long strait black cape fluttering behind him as he past the gate guards who let him pass as he showed them his ID, he was just somebody else passing through. He walked by a pink hared shinobi who was waving and calling for somebody to get his butt over there. Next to her stood a shinobi wearing green spandex with thick black eyebrows who was waving his hands in the air and yelling for his friend to use the springtime of youth and hurry up. The man turned his head to a young ninja in orange as he ran up to greet his fellow shinobi friends. The man had only one thought in mind. _"Prey."_

Chapter End

Yeah that was a better chapter, I think. Well anyway, please review otherwise I won't update, I mean it. So give me two or three more reviews and I'll be happy. -licks lips- Yummy, reviews are good.

What happens next?: The man in black, has a plan that involves Tsunade!


	4. Man In Black

Hey there, sorry for the long wait but I haven't been up to writing anything lately :( I have all the ideas down for this story, just not the actual story down XD.

Me, yes me, don't own Naruto, yes don't too…

Kabuto's Role As A Dad

Chapter 4

Kabuto hummed happily while he scraped the charred bacon and eggs he had made for breakfast while he watched a few birds flutter giddily outside the kitchen window in front of him. Naruto had left for his mission about an hour ago and Kabuto wanted the house to be unrecognizable when he returned. Living in the good life was surprisingly better then living in the bad life when he had been with Orochimaru, but right now he felt he'd never been happier. Unfortunately that happiness would end soon…

-------------------------------

"One large cup of the strongest sake you've got!" Tsunade ordered the bartender behind the counter. Finally her day off from Hokage business was here. Shizune worked her so hard Tsunade was certain the name of Hokage fit more for Shizune then herself. She plunked her head down on the counter in exhaustion, to many books, so many words, it was painful, "I shouldn't have to go through all this, I'm the Hokage, people should pamper me!" she grumbled to herself angrily. The bartender put the cup of sake down in front of her and she slurped it down instantly. She looked up at the bartender and sighed, "I mean, all I get to do inside that stuffy tower is sit down in a large chair, get fat, and read difficult books! That's no life for the village leader, I WANNA GAMBLE DAMN IT!" she screamed and slammed her fist down on the counter, cracking it into millions of pieces, "ITS JUST NOT FAIR!" she bellowed at the bar tender who looked at her like she was crazy and ran out of the store in fear, "ugh, everyone runs away when I talk my mind, am I really that demented?" She mumbled and got up, she walked down a couple of streets, daydreaming until she heard somebody scream. She snapped back to reality in alarm and looked around, finding she was completely alone in a deserted street. She continued to walk on, starting to go back into her daydream of having everyday off from Hokage business until she heard it again, a loud scream of someone in terrible pain. She looked around but there was nobody, "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out but got no answer. She was just about to shrug it off again when she found blood trails leading into a dark alleyway. She ran inside.

-----------------------------------

Kabuto was just about finished his cleaning when he heard a faint scream bounce off the walls of his neighborhood, he looked out the window in front of him but the only person out there was Tsunade, probably on her day off, "Hmm? Must have been nothing." he said to himself and went back to his washing until he heard it again only moments later, he looked up again and noticed Tsunade looking around for it too. It must have been something. Kabuto watched as she followed something on the ground into a dark ally way, he knew ally ways were the source of evil plans and went to offer back up.

-----------------------------

Tsunade walked in, expecting a dead body or something close to it since there was so much blood loss, "Hello, if you can here me give a moan!" she called out and felt her foot touch something wet and clammy. She looked down and saw, sure enough a dead body. She quickly bent down and rolled the body over revealing a young girl jabbed with four kunai. Tsunade grimaced as the blood touched her finger tips and began to pulled out the kunai, but recoiled immediately as the body started to rot away before her eyes, "W-What!?" was all she could muster just as a man dressed in black dropped from the sky behind her.

-----------------------------

Kabuto walked in to the ally way, "Tsunade sama are you ok? Do you need any help?" he asked the darkness but got no answer. He took a couple more baby steps inside, he'd never really been the brave type, "Tsunade sama?!" he called again and walked timidly in alittle more.

"Oh I'm fine Kabuto." A voice hissed from inside the shadows.

Kabuto bounced back to the front of the ally way in alarm and flashed out a kunai just as a figure walked out of the shadows, smirking. It was Tsunade. He quickly relaxed and was about to put his kunai away when he saw Tsunade's eyes flicker evilly, he'd seen that look before, Orochimaru.

"What's wrong Kabuto? Can't you see I'm Tsunade, or do you need better glasses?"

Kabuto stepped back a couple paces, his kunai at the ready, "You're not Tsunade sama." He snapped.

The fake Tsunade smirked, "Hmph, you always were the brightest crayon in the box, eh Kabuto. You're right, I'm not Tsunade, I'm Orochimaru."

Kabuto stood there glaring at him, "How are you still alive!?" he asked angrily. It just wasn't possible he'd seen Orochimaru's soul go flying off in to the sky!

Orochimaru shrugged, "I just found a bandit no one knew or cared about and used that body, no biggy really. But when I was brutally forced from Naruto's body by Kyuubi I gained a certain power, the power to transfer multiple times to anybody I need." He grinned and slowly started to step closer to Kabuto, who began to walk backwards. "But the body I've decided to stay in is Naruto's. I know what I did wrong a month ago and I know how to change it, of course, I'm going to need your help Kabuto."

"I'm never going to help you, so forget it!" Kabuto growled and slashed his kunai through the air in front of Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dropped his head and sighed, and then looked back up at Kabuto with a big grin on his/her face, "Fine, then I'm going to have to kill Tsunade and blame it on you Kabuto, I'm very sorry." He reported.

Kabuto swallowed and continued to glare at Orochimaru, "I hate you." He mumbled angrily and Orochimaru patted him on the back, grinning.

"I know."

Chapter End

:) Sorry the chapter was so darn short but I think this one was actually pretty good :D! Please review, and hopefully I stick up the next chapter faster then I did this one XD!

What happens next?: The plans in motion and poor Kabuto has to deceive a trusting Naruto, oh the agony!


	5. Be A Dad Kabuto, Be A Good Dad

Hey there, I wrote this the same day I wrote the 4th chapter :D, Yeah I'm on fire! Also, I don't usually do this but…

Dear anon,

I know your angry because you can only read up to a couple of paragraphs in this complicated story, please don't take it out on me, also I thank you for sweetly correcting me on my 'roll' business I changed it right away. But you're wrong, I don't use word processor, its called Microsoft Word :) savie? Thanks for the flame!

Yours truly,

Kyuubi hime

I don't own Naruto, and neither do you! Why the long face?

Kabuto's Role As A Dad

Chapter 5

It was near midnight when he returned from his mission. The streets were dark and everyone was peacefully asleep in their beds, well almost everyone, "I'm hoooome!" Naruto reported as he pushed the door open, knocking a picture frame off the wall. He looked around the dark room and found it completely empty, he walked in and read the clock on the kitchen wall, shutting the door behind him, _"Damn it, is that the time? I didn't even get to eat dinner." _Naruto stretched his arms high in the air, yawned and sat down on the couch, instantly drifting off into a slumber as soon as he hit the cushions. It felt like he had just shut his eyes however, when he awoke to somebody shaking him awake. He opened one tiered eye and found Kabuto shaking him from the shoulders, "Ugh, what do you want?" he asked as he got up and started rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Its nearly noon and you haven't even had breakfast yet, just thought I'd wake you up so you didn't sleep all day." He said and smiled, removing his hands from Naruto's now very sore shoulders.

Naruto got up and felt his stomach rumble almost instantly after Kabuto mentioned breakfast, "Yeah, I'm starve, what do we have besides your cooking?" he asked and grinned at Kabuto.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm not the greatest cook, we still have that instant ramen crap you like to eat so you can have that." He mumbled and crossed his arms.

Naruto walked over to the cupboard were he kept his favorite ramen and took out a package. He looked over at Kabuto who was now sitting in a chair and looking out the window, his face blank. That look wasn't good, especially on Kabuto who needed expression to look alive, "Hey dad what's up?" Naruto grinned and put down his ramen, then he sat down next to Kabuto who flinched at the name and snapped out of his blank daze. Naruto didn't understand why he had flinched at being called a dad, didn't he like the name, he had always liked it before.

Kabuto sighed and looked away from Naruto's always grinning face, he definitely didn't want to do Orochimaru's evil deeds anymore, especially if it included Naruto, but he didn't have a choice, either way Orochimaru would turn Naruto against him. If he _didn't_ help Orochimaru and his 'plan' Orochimaru would kill Tsunade, which was Orochimaru's current body right now, and blame it on Kabuto, which would probably end up getting Kabuto killed himself, not to mention Naruto would hate his guts. And if Kabuto _did _help Orochimaru, Naruto would still hate his guts for deceiving him and handing him over to Orochimaru, so either way he would lose. Kabuto sighed again and got up off the chair, now facing Naruto, "_Well, better get this over with"_ he thought grimly, "Hey Naruto, do you want to go for a walk?"

Naruto looked up at him confused, "That was out of the blue." He said.

Kabuto's eyes widened and he straitened up, rubbing the back of his head while smiling innocently, "Well hehe, just thought some fresh air will do us good!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, Kabuto was acting too innocent, something was up, but he thought nothing of it and nodded, "fine, let's go for a walk."

When they were outside Naruto turned to Kabuto, "So where to?" he asked.

Kabuto's face straitened and he nodded in the direction of Hokage Tower, "How about we go visit Tsunade."

"Sure, I still have to tell her how the mission went yesterday so why not, lets go visit obaa chan!" he agreed, pointing to Hokage tower and started walking off down the busy streets of Konoha with Kabuto at his side. When they arrived at the steps of Hokage tower they met Tsunade, she walked up to Naruto and gave him a enormous hug, squeezing him so tightly he could barely breath, "Obaa chan, it's good to ugn, see you too!" he wheezed and Tsunade let him go.

"Naruto kun I'm so glad to see you, where were you off to?" she asked, grinning happily while Naruto tried to put air back in his lunges.

Naruto looked up at the beaming Tsunade, "Actually we were coming to see you."

Tsunade gasped and slapped her hands to her cheeks, "Aw Naruto, you shouldn't have. You came to visit little old me I'm so happy, come on lets go up to my office and have a nice long chat, I'm sure you'll fined what I have to say very interesting." She reported gleefully, though Naruto noticed an evil glint flash in her eyes.

Naruto looked over at Kabuto, his eyebrow raised, did he think she was acting a bit odd too, or was it just himself. When he got no other reaction except a nod he decided everything was fine and that Tsunade must have had too much sake this morning, he followed Tsunade up the steps to Hokage tower and walked in, Kabuto trudging close behind them.

As Kabuto followed Orochimaru and an unsuspecting Naruto, many thoughts were shooting through his mind, what was he to do, how was he going to get help, he couldn't take Orochimaru on his own, should he just run away, Naruto was so going to hate his guts after this, that is if he survived. Kabuto slammed a fist to his head in frustration, Naruto trusted him and he was just throwing that all back in his face, this was _not_ fatherly love!

They walked up the staircase to the top floor of Hokage tower and Orochimaru beckoned Naruto into Tsunade's office, "Young people first!" he said and waved his hands for Naruto to go in. Naruto turned to Kabuto again with a 'what the hell is wrong with her' look on his face and continued to walk into the office.

Kabuto couldn't take it anymore, he shot Orochimaru the most evil look he could give him, "NARUTO DON'T-" but he was cut off by a fierce punch directed at his stomach from Orochimaru's acquired 'Tsunade power' and was thrown back into the wall, blood streaming out of the side of his mouth.

Hearing this Naruto twirled around just in time to see Kabuto get thrown into the wall, he began to run to him but Tsunade got in the way, closing the door behind her, "Where you going Naruto kun, I thought we were going to chat?" she said darkly and grinned.

Chapter End

So there's the second to last chapter :), the beging was terrible but the ending was awesome XD don't you think? So anyway please review, I like reviews…

What happens next?: Well you'll have to find out won't you :)?


End file.
